


More to it

by killing_kurare



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Andrea reads about corpses attacking people in the newspaper, but Amy isn't worried.





	

  
**Challenge** : [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/): [Reading a newspaper during the time the virus first started.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/744081.html?thread=98315665#t98315665)

 

Andrea was sipping her coffee and read the newspaper half-heartedly.  
  
“There were more attacks …” she mumbled and took a closer look at an article about corpses still assaulting people.  
  
“Same shit, different day,” Amy answered and shrugged while taking a bite of her bagel. “No big deal, I’m sure they’ll handle it. Wouldn’t be the first epidemic.”  
  
But Andrea wasn’t as unworried as her sister. “You think they’ll find a cure soon?”  
  
“Of course. You’ll see, next week nobody won’t even bother talking about this anymore.”  
  
Andrea nodded, but her gaze was stuck on the pictures that showed one of the infected biting a person and other people panicking. She sighed heavily.  
  
“Come on, don’t let this spoil your mood!” Amy exclaimed and snatched the newspaper out of Andrea’s hand. “I’m more interested in what’s on TV tonight. I really feel like ‘ice-cream-pizza-chick-flick night’,” Amy laughed and winked at her big sister who finally returned the smile.  
  
“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Andrea tried to calm herself and ignored the bad feeling in her gut telling her that there was more to it …

 


End file.
